Soul Mates
by SapphireBlueXXX
Summary: Once Erza finds out that Natsu and Lucy are soul mates she will stop at nothing to get them to hook up. Is throwing them in a closet together enough? Maybe. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Erza's Plan

"Lucy, catch!" The shirtless guy shouted as he threw a small vial of magic liquid at the pretty blonde haired girl. Smiling Lucy caught the vial, turned around and bolted up a hill.

"Ha, stupid, I got the vial!" Lucy laughed triumphantly, shaking it teasingly at one of the villains that ran after her. _Gray watched her in confusion. Was she all right? Lucy was usually more serious during jobs._ He shook his head. He shdn't geoult distracted so easily, especially in a battle.

"ICE MAKE SWORD," he shouted. He grabbed the icy weapon and fought his way through the group of villains. _Hopefully, after this mission Erza, Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy will all be set money-wise for the month_, he thought as he stabbed a beefy guy. He rolled his eyes,_ thinking that the only reason he had even come on this mission was for Lucy to stop complaining about her rent. I guess some things never change._

"Hey ice breath, watch what you're doing!" Natsu roared after an ice spear hurtled inches away from his face. Gray just laughed and continued fighting.

"Guys, come on, don't you fight enough at the guild?" Erza huffed in exasperation as she punched a dark mage in the face.

"You would think so," Carla chided them. Wendy, who was fighting a particularly skilled villain, giggled at their constant antics.

All of the villains looked offended. Were these mages really bikering with each other while they were fighting a group of enemies? It didn't seem like they were even trying, just playing around with their opponents. Then, Lucy came stumbling down the hill at breakneck speed, smacking straight into Natsu.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as they tumbled down the rest of the steep hill together. Lucy should not have worn a mini-skirt for this mission.

Erza laughed as she watched Lucy and Natsu fall down the hill. It was hilarious how those two always found themselves in such awkward predicaments. She turned toward the dark wizard in front of her and struck him down. Looking around, she saw that the fighting was pretty much over. Gray was standing half-naked around the guys he had beaten. Wendy was panting and a looked a little green from the fight. Erza hoped the little dragon slayer was okay.

"What the hell-,"Gray started in surprise when he walked toward the two that had fallen down the hill.

"Don't. You. Dare." Natsu groaned from under Lucy. There were in one of the most awkward position ever. Lucy had landed on top of Natsu, straddling his hips with her chest pressed tightly against his. Natsu had his arms wrapped snugly around her waist, pulling his partner even closer. When Erza went to investigate the scene, she quickly clapped her hands over Wendy's eyes.

Lucy sat up, looking around to see Erza, and Gray both looking at her with really weird expressions on their faces. Why was Erza covering Wendy's eyes? Lucy put her hand down. Where was Natsu? I could have sworn that I heard his voice, she thought. Something stirred underneath her. "What the- ," She glanced down in surprise and saw that Natsu was right below her, and that she had set her hand on his face.

"Sorry!" Lucy said, jumping up, still using his face as a way to get up. When she brushed off her skirt and felt just how far it had been hiked up, the embarrassing realization hit her. The position she was just in with her best friend was…. she blushed madly. From where her friends were standing it could have looked like "a lot" was going on, especially because her skirt was up and showing WAY too much.

Gray stood there, red all over his face. _What the fuck just happened_, he wondered. _Did I miss something important_? Erza turned her head and laughed. This was just too good.

"They lllllliiiiiiike each other." Happy said, rolling his eyes and smirking. Lucy hid her face. Why does this always happen to me? And with Natsu, of all people! She looked over at her friend. To her surprise, Natsu's face was a brilliant scarlet that rivaled her own. I am never going to hear the end of this, she thought in despair as grabbed the tiny vial that was laying by her feet.

...

After they returned the vial stolen by the dark guild, they all made their way back to the Fairy Tail guild with reward money filling their pockets. Carla and Wendy went home instead because Wendy wasn't feeling well after one of the dark wizards used strange magic on her.

Everybody at the guild laughed when Gray told the story about Natsu and Lucy, leaving Lucy very embarrassed. When Gray and Ezra told the story they made it sound way worse than it actually was, so it was ten times more embarrassing than it should have been.

"I think it's cute," Mirajane gushed. _Of course, the match maker in the guild would get a kick out of it_, Lucy thought grumpily. Mirajane glanced over at the scowling girl. "Oh Lucy, calm down, it's not that bad."

Lucy stood up from the bar stool. "I guess so." She turned toward Natsu and leaned on the counter._ At the moment he was fighting Gray, because Gray would not shut up about the story. She smiled, looking at the person her friend had become. He was a highly skilled fighter now, way better than when she first met him. His physical appearance had grown more handsome then before, and most of the girls had noticed that. She giggled, remembering when a group of fan girls had followed Natsu around a everywhere. Come to think of it though, Natsu never pays much attention to those girls; he ignores them and finds me._

"Lucy why is your face all creepy when you look at Natsu?" Happy flew by Lucy's head.

"Shut it, cat!"

Happy snickered. "You do like him."

Erza walked over to Lucy, and elbowed her in the ribs. "Come on Lucy we all know it's true." Lucy gasped in pain and shook her head in denial.

"Lucy, if you lie we will know," Levy said, joining in on the fun.

"Why are you guys being so nosy?" Lucy huffed and crossed her arms across her chest

Natsu looked at Lucy. He heard her talking about him with Happy, and he also felt her gaze on him while he was fighting Gray. Why was everyone acting so weird about them now? So what if we like each other? It wasn't anyone else's business.

"I have to go," Lucy said as soon as she caught Natsu looking at her. She grabbed her purse and hurried out of the guild. Her friends shared disappointed glances. Why wouldn't Lucy just admit it?

**Lucy's Pov**

I started walking home from the guild, and then I ran. What was wrong with me? Maybe I do like Natsu. As soon as the thought went into my head I pushed it out. I can't afford to think this, because he doesn't like me that way.

When I got to my apartment, I go to the bathroom and start up a bath. Hopefully a bath will help with the soreness from tumbling down that stupid hill. I went to the mirror and started to take out the hair ties that held my hair up in pig tails. I tugged on a strand of hair. Then why is it, when I'm with him, I feel so….. Nervous? No, that wasn't the right word. I stood back from the mirror and undressed. Helpless? No, something else.

After the bath was full I stepped into it and sighed in pleasure. Just what I needed. It was perfect temperature, just on the edge of boiling hot. I grabbed my cinnamon scented shampoo and lathered it through my hair. I've loved cinnamon scented things ever since I started buying them. My eyes widened in sudden realization. The only reason I got this scent of shampoo was because of how uncommon it was. But that was after I overheard Natsu saying that he loved the smell of cinnamon. Nope. Nope. Nope…

….

I sneezed as grabbed the huge magical reference book off my shelf. I should probably start dusting my books, I thought as I sat down on the comfy desk chair. Now that I was in my fuzzy blue pajamas I was ready to catch up on my reading. Since I've been off on so many missions with Natsu I haven't had a chance to read a lot in the past month.

My hands flipped to the index of the book. Scanning through many magical topics, I quickly found one that piqued my interest. Love charms. I got noted the page number and turned to it. My heart raced as I read the words.

_Only a soul mate's intervention can dissipate a charm of love._

Remembering that fateful day when I met Natsu, and how he was the one that broke Bora's love charm, I started to freak out. But before I could damage anything there was a quiet knock on my door.

"Lucy, can I come in?" Levy called. I walked slowly to the door, unlocked it and let in my blue haired best friend. She walked slowly, taking in her surroundings and not quite meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry that we put you on the spot earlier today." She apologized.

"Nah it's ok," I managed to choke out.

The book on my desk caught her attention. Interested, she walked over to it. "What are you reading?" I screamed on the inside. She knew how Natsu and I had met. Knowing her, she would probably tell the girls in a heartbeat and come up with some evil plan to force us together.

"Oh, just a magical reference book," I replied nonchalantly, pouring a cup of tea for her and trying to ignore the spinning feeling in my stomach. She looked down at the book and scanned the page I was reading. I watched in distress as Levy's expression turned to shock, and then curled into smug smirk. Extremely smug. I spilled my tea.

"Natsu's your soul mate." She stated, looking up from the book and directly at me. "Lucy, you told me that Natsu intercepted the love charm that Bora put on you when you first met."

"Yeah…. but"

"No buts Lucy! This is for real," She smiled evilly. Hand shaking, I passed the tea to her and she took it. After a moment of silence I set my tea down. Levy and the girls will stop at nothing to get me to hook up with Natsu.

Once Levy finished her tea she left quickly. Too quickly. After I put everything away and cleaned up a bit, I went over to the reference book only to find the Love Charm page ripped out.

"Dammit Levy," I cried out in despair. I slammed the book shut with a resounding thump, and threw it back on the shelf. Usually Levy would never do something like that, but I guess she was bound and determined to get me and the dragon slayer together.

...

Erza grabbed a fork and jabbed it into a piece of strawberry cheese cake. Strawberry cheese cake can cure anything, she thought as she savored the delicious taste. "MMmmmmm."

"Erza, guess what I found out about Natsu and Lucy," Levy ran up to her, waving a book page above her head in excitement.

After Levy finished her tea at Lucy's, she left to find Erza and spill all she had learned. Of course, Lucy was a little nervous about all of this. In fact, during their tea Lucy kept saying things like she didn't want to ruin her friendship Natsu. Or she would swear that she didn't think Natsu liked her that way.

"What did you find?" Erza's attention was still fixed on her cake.

"You know how when Natsu and Lucy first met, Natsu broke the love charm between her and that one dude?"

"I do remember hearing something like that," Erza replied. Mirajane and Lissana heard the conversation and joined in the party, excited to learn something new about their friends. Levy sat down next to Erza and set down the page ripped from Lucy's book.

"Here," Levy said, triumphantly handing the crumpled paper to the other. The three girls gingerly took the paper and examined it.

"Yes! I knew it!" Lissana jumped up from the table in excitement.

Erza put down the piece of paper, smiling as she looked up at her. "So they are meant for each other." Levy nodded happily, a huge grin spreading across her face.

Mirajane frowned. "But, you guys do realize that it will take forever at the rate they're going."

The girls all looked down. Mirajane was right. Lucy would never admit to anything and Natsu was….Natsu. It might take years before anything happened between the two.

Erza stood up from the table. "What if we helped them along a little bit? We could get everyone in the guild in on this." The girls glanced at each other. They knew Erza was on to something, and that something was going to be big. If Master approved, they could do anything.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Special Thanks: To Always NaruIto for telling me that it doesn't matter what other people think and being there when I needed somebody the most. Plus I'm glad she waited for me to actually put up this story. (Sorry for the long wait.) BooksAreMyLifeDealWithIt and Icefall17f or being the best friends a girl could ever ask for. And last but not least my awesome sister who helped me so much with everything. Without the help and support of those people this would defiantly not be here**

**I hoped you liked it! The next chapter is going to be called The Cold Storage Closet.**

**Till next time**

**~Sapphire**


	2. The Cold Storage Closet

Erza grinned as she approached the Master. She was hoping beyond hope that they could get Master in on this brilliant plan of hers. When the guild heard her plan they enthusiastically agreed, but that might be because they didn't want to upset Erza. They all chose to be gone on missions or at home resting that day, and the only people at the guild were Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Lisana, and Wendy, to help carry out Erza's little plan. Even Happy and Carla would be gone visiting the Exceeds that day. Nobody dared to ruin this operation.

"Master, may we speak?" Erza asked the little man.

"I already know about your little plan, Erza," Master said, shaking his head. He slammed his drink on the table and wiped the beer out of his beard.

Erza straightened her armor absent-mindedly. "Do you approve?"

"Yes, a little entertainment should be nice, but only on one condition." He gave her a stern look.

"And what's that?"

The old master smiled and waved his hand. "Don't get too carried away. Just make sure everyone is safe. No accidents, no injuries. And another thing. Don't force them together too fiercely. It could backfire if you do, and I don't want you to mess up my OTP.

"That was two things master. What is an OTP?" Erza cocked her head in confusion.

"One True Pairing." He enunciated each word clearly.

Erza laughed. "I never thought that you would want them together that badly."

"Oh please, everybody does." Master hiccupped. "Well except some of the other girls that want Natsu."

"True." Erza agreed. She was very amused at the thought that the Master paired people together behind their backs. But then again, he was drunk. "Who do you pair me with?" She asked curiously.

"Go and finish planning your little scheme Erza."

She walked away disappointed, still curious about who Master paired her with. How bad could it be for him not to tell her? Hopefully it's wasn't…. She shuddered at the thought that suddenly danced through her mind. It better not be Jellal.

"It's Jellal, Erza." Master called smugly after her.

Shit.

**...Three Days Later**

The day had finally come, and everyone was making themselves scarce. Erza and the rest of the girls were ready. All they had to do was wait for the two to arrive at the guild, but since Lucy hadn't been to the guild since the hill incident there still was a chance that she might not show up. Natsu would defiantly come in hopes of finding Lucy. Or to eat.

"Are you sure that Lucy's coming in today?" Wendy questioned Erza nervously as she nibbled on a cookie. Erza looked up from the book she was reading and smiled over at the little girl.

"She'll be here." Erza answered confidently. Wendy put down her cookie.

Mirajane, cleaning out a beer mug, heard the exchange. "We didn't plan this for nothing, Wendy. She'll be here."

Levy laughed. "Yesterday I went over to Lucy's house and told her to come to the guild to see something. I made it seem important, so knowing her, she'll show up."

"Not true Levy, she probably realized she's being tricked." Erza shook her head disapprovingly.

"Who's being tricked?" The girls all snapped around to see Natsu standing in the doorway. He glanced around the guild in confusion. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"A lot of people went on missions today." Erza stood, taking charge of the situation. Natsu raised an eyebrow, but shrugged off his suspicion and continued walking into the almost empty guild hall.

"You guys need to apologize to Lucy," Natsu plopped down next to Lisanna at the bar. The group got very quiet. Lisanna, who was trying to talk to Natsu, stopped mid-sentence and blushed. "What you guys did was wrong. Embarrassing her like that wasn't very nice."

All the girls looked at each other and blushed. After what they were about to do, they would have to apologize to Lucy a lot. Natsu's words made them all feel a bit guilty, except for Levy. She was going into this with a clear conscience, knowing that someday, her best friend would thank her. The room became saturated with the worst kind awkward. The kind where you just sit there and don't say anything to anyone, but you know deep down inside that you're screwed.

"Is anybody here?" Lucy cracked open the door and called into the guild. Everyone turned towards Celestial Mage.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out, running to her with a faces splitting grin. "You're finally back!" He cheered.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy smiled shyly at him, a faint blush dusting the tips of her ears.

"The girls have something to say to you." He grasped Lucy's shoulders and spun her to face the group of girls sitting at the bar.

All of them had guilty faces. "No, it's fine. They were just teasing me." Lucy waved it off with a shrug of her shoulders. She could honestly say she was used to the teasing by now. She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Missions," Levy replied.

"Awesome." Lucy turned to Natsu. "Do you want a drink?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Natsu answered. He slung his arm over her shoulders and they went over to Mirajane, who served them fire whiskey and a strawberry shake. They settled down with their favorite drinks to discuss their last job.

While Lucy and Natsu were talking about work, Lissana turned to Erza, her face filled with guilt. Silently, she questioned the redhead whether they were still going through with the plan. Erza shrugged her armored shoulders. She really had no clue what to do now. They all looked to Levy. Her face was fierce and she was nodding emphatically. They glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. They were going through with it.

Erza looked over at her two good friends. Now that she really thought about it, she didn't want to risk messing up their friendship, but it was far too late to change Levy's mind. Wendy sighed, and wondered why some things just couldn't happen by themselves without other people sticking their noses into places they didn't belong. Lucy and Natsu would end up together someday, and without outside intervention.

"Hey Lucy, there's something I still need to show you." Levy called. Lucy turned. The girls hid their faces. Too late to turn back now.

"What is it?" Lucy glanced at Natsu before giving Levy her attention.

"It's in the storage closet, in a big blue box. You can't miss it," Levy evaded her friend's questions.

Lucy sighed, and walked over to the open closet. Sure enough, right in the center there sat a big blue box. She tried to pick it up, but it was much too heavy for her to lift. "Natsu, will you please come help me move this?" She called to the Dragon Slayer over her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Lucy. I forgot how heavy it was." Levy's chagrined expression was worthy of many, many acting awards. Jumping up, Natsu set down his drink and joined his friend in the closet.

"Here I got it. Nothing to it Luce!" Natsu chirped, picking up the box. Taking her cue, Lisanna jumped up and slammed the door shut, leaving Natsu and Lucy stuck in the closet. Both mages cried out in surprise.

"Erza, the door won't open. Can you get from that side?" Lucy's muffled voice called through the door.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, only Master has the key to it now, I lost my copy." Erza's voice was heavy with regret as she pulled the key out of the door. All the guilt vanished from the girls as they tried to stifle their laughter.

"You never lose stuff!" Natsu shouted accusingly through the door. "When will Gramps be back?"

"Not for several days." Erza lied, trying to sound sorry. It wasn't working very well.

A chill ran through Lucy's body as she realized exactly what was going on. After all, she and Levy read the same books. Her so-called friends were trying to force Natsu and her together. "You guys planned this, didn't you?!" Lucy yelled at them, beating on the door. She was pissed off now. Natsu eyed her with apprehension. Being locked in a closet with a pissed off Lucy Heartfilia was not at the top of his to-do list.

Erza poked her fork at her strawberry cheese cake. "We'll try to find the key, but it might take a while."

"God damn it!" Lucy shouted, kicking the blue box. "Ow!" Yelping in pain, she grabbed her toe as she muttered not so nice things about her friends. Natsu looked at her warily.

"You alright, Luce?"

Lucy looked down at the floor. She was sick and tired of them doing this. She knew that they were just teasing, but really? Locking her in a closet with Natsu, that was low. Folding her arms, she sighed and sat down. "I'm fine. I'm just really fed up."

"I know what you mean," he slid down the wall until he was seated next to her. "The guys do this type of stuff all the time. They always ask me stupid questions, like who I like, and it's none of their damn business."

Lucy smiled. "One of these days I want to get back at them. Find out who they like and force them together in a closet."

"That would be fun." Natsu's voice was stiff as he looked away.

Oops. Lucy looked away awkwardly. She probably should have left the last part out.

...

Erza sipped her raspberry tea. She hadn't heard a peep out of the closet in what seemed like forever. Nothing had happened since Lucy had her little outburst. She checked her watch out of habit and looked at the other girls. Lisanna and Wendy were reading the latest copy of Sorcerer Weekly together, Mirajane was doing the dishes, and Levy was abnormally happy, humming and scrawling notes as she translated a magic tome.

"How long are we going to keep them in there?" Mirajane asked in a hushed tone. All of the girls looked to Erza. Their guilt at forcing their friends into an uncomfortable situation was beginning to return. Well, except for Levy. She hadn't felt any guilt through this entire ordeal.

"Well, if nothing happens, we'll let them out at the end of the day." Erza replied nonchalantly as she took another sip of her tea.

Levy got up and started pack her research materials. "I hope it works."

"We all do. I mean if it doesn't, Lucy and Natsu are just going to be mad, not lovey-dovey," Wendy's voice was soft as she looked down at the magazine.

Erza laughed. "They're going to be mad anyways in this situation." The girls nodded. Erza was right. Besides, they all knew Lucy would deny everything.

...

"Natsu, why don't you just break down the door?" Lucy tilted her head back until she was staring at the ceiling. Natsu shrugged.

"After I joined the guild, Master puts magic-proofing spells on everything. Even if I tried, the door wouldn't break. Plus, you might get burnt." Natsu huffed. "I'm so bored."

Lucy groaned and pushed her feet against the blue box. I have to think of a way out of this godforsaken closet, she thought as she shivered. Why did they have to keep this closet so cold? Small rooms usually got stuffy and warm quickly. Looking around, she noted that most of the magical potions the guild stored in here would go bad if they were heated.

"Are you cold?" Natsu tilted his head towards her as another shiver ran through her.

Lucy looked down ruefully at her mini skirt and tank top. "Yes."

"Then c'mere." He patted the floor next to him. Lucy shifted over until she was only a few inches away from him. Natsu scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her. Lucy stiffened at first, then relaxed into his touch. He was like a furnace. She snuggled closer, enjoying his warmth.

"Is that better?" He smirked.

"Yeah." Her cheeks were flushed from more than the heat.

...

Mirajane frowned. Natsu and Lucy been in there for ages, and they were whispering quietly if they were talking at all. "I wonder what's going on in there."

Levy groaned. "It sounds like nothing." The group knew that she was disappointed with the lack of action. She got this way sometimes when the - ahem - rather adult themed books she read weren't progressing the way she wanted them to. When that happened, she would be in a grouchy funk for days.

"I have to admit, it's been pretty boring." Lissana leaned against the bar. Wendy nodded in agreement, and the girls looked to Erza again.

"You girls aren't very patient, are you? It's only been three hours." Erza eyed her accomplices disapprovingly.

Lisanna looked at the closet door. She hoped everything was okay inside. She pushed herself up and picked at a splinter that was sticking up from the polished wood. "Well, you would think something would have happened by now."

"Patience girls." Erza counseled as she stood up and began to pace across the room. Why hadn't they heard anything yet? Since the closet was a cold storage room, it would be logical to think that Lucy would have begun to complain. Unless…. Erza stopped pacing. Unless Natsu had done something to ease the cold. She grinned, her plan worked after all. Well… it worked a little bit. She sat down on a bar stool. This was perfect.

Levy watched Erza seat herself at the bar. She must have realized something or she wouldn't have a smug little grin on her face. "There's something you're not telling us."

Erza looked up, her pleased expression drawing the girls' attention. "Natsu and Lucy are cuddling."

"What? How would you know?" Wendy brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I'm not completely certain." The others gathered around her, clamoring for an explanation. Holding up a hand for silence, she told them of her suspicions.

"Well, that's a long shot, and you're just making assumptions." Levy said crossed her arms in disappointment. She had been hoping for something more solid.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Erza shot back, eyes glowing slightly. The girls drew back.

Lisanna crossed her arms and huffed. They were all tired and bored. "At least Erza's idea is something."

...

Natsu studied the blonde girl he was holding. At least she was warm now, and not freezing her butt off. She really shouldn't wear miniskirts so often, but then again, it was the middle of summer, and he highly doubted that she knew she was going to forced into a cold storage closet.

"Natsu, I think I have an idea to get out of here." Her hesitant voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Well? What is it?" He nudged her with his hip when she bit her lip and turned her face away.

"Well…the girls want...a reaction...from us, and I was thinking that maybe…um, if we...pretended to have sex they would let us out in a panic." Lucy rushed through the end of the sentence, tripping over her words. She peeked at Natsu. He was gaping at her in shock. After several minutes of awkward silence she hastily blurted out, "It was just an idea."

"No, actually, it's a good idea. We would be getting back at them for being so pushy and at the same time we would be getting out of this stupid closet." Natsu said blushing slightly.

Lucy was surprised. Was he really agreeing with a crazy plan that might not even work? "It could backfire."

He stood up. "Not really, think about it, it's a lot better than just sitting here doing nothing." He held out a hand, waiting for her to stand. After a minute, Lucy was still on the floor, staring up at him with wide eyes. Natsu cleared his throat. "Well…are we gonna do this or not?"

She blushed and stood up reluctantly. "Sorry..."

...

"Ooohhhh, NnnnaaatttttssSSSSUUUUU!"

All the girls' heads whipped towards the closet, a thick silence settling upon them. A silence which quickly became punctuated with odd grunts and moans issuing from the closet. Five sets of eyes locked together in surprise.

"Is Lucy-san okay?" Wendy asked innocently. The older girls blushed violently.

"Lisanna, get Wendy out of here," Erza's chair scraped across the floor as she abruptly stood.

"Gone." Lissana grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged the confused girl out of the guild hall.

The remaining conspirators ran to the closet and pressed their ears to the wood, only to hear the noises escalate. In fact, it sounded like they were having a great time. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

The blood drained from Mirajane's face. "What are we going to do?" She whispered, her blue eyes wide.

"I vote we just let them finish, then tease them about it later." Levy made no attempt to hide the wide grin on her face.

"DO IT THIS WAY SALAMANDER!" The girls jumped as Lucy shouted and a crash sounded from the closet.

"I think they're doing it." Erza brought up her fist and clenched it, making her armor clink. "I think they're going hardcore." They all suppressed nervous giggles. "No need to bother the happy couple." She pulled her friends away from the closet door.

"What's going on now?" Lissana ran back into the guild.

"Where's Wendy?" Erza demanded. The innocence of the young girl should be their first priority. No need to have Carla chew them out later.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Lissana giggled. "She went home very confused."

"Good." Erza nodded in satisfaction. She sat down on a bar stool. All they had to do now was wait it out. Hopefully nothing too interesting would happen in the meantime. "We are going to wait until they are finished."

Levy yawned. "How long are they gonna be? They're both virgins, right?" She looked around and smiled. "Right….?"

Erza sighed. "Do you really think either one would tell us if they weren't?"

They heard a another crash, making them all jump and look at the closet. "Didn't Master say 'no damage'?" Lisanna asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, but we can't open the door right at this moment." Mirajane seemed slightly horrified by the idea.

Erza eyed the closet. "But we can't cause damage to the guild hall. What would you rather deal with, your friends naked or Master and his punishment games?" The girls fiercely shook their heads, shivering in dread. "We'll just cover our eyes and warn them to cover up."

"Wait, we're actually going to open the door?" Mirajane asked in alarm. Another loud crash came from the closet and they all flinched. Erza jumped out of her seat and pulled the key from her belt.

"I don't think we can afford not to." Erza walked up to the closet and slowly started to unlock it, silently praying that nothing to lewd was going on. She turned back to Levy and the Strauss sisters. "Cover your eyes," she warned them. Shaking her head to clear it from dirty thoughts, Erza shut her eyes, turned the knob, and opened the door.

Nothing happened at first. No screaming, no gasps of horror. Erza decided to risk a peek, only to find a fully clothed and very angry Natsu.

Lucy, also fully clothed, stepped up from behind him. "You guys are so mean." She crossed her arms and shook her head, a stern look upon her face. Then Lucy and Natsu busted up laughing.

"The looks on your faces were priceless!" Natsu wheezed through his laughter. The girls looked at each other in confusion. What exactly was going on here.

"What just happened?" Lissana asked after a minute. She was beginning to get the feeling that the prank had been turned on them.

Lucy looked around at her clueless friends. "Isn't obvious? We tricked you into opening the door." She turned to Natsu and gave him a fist bump.

"Luce's plan worked like a charm, even if it was really weird." Natsu punched the air with a flaming fist of triumph. Lucy turned to him, a frown on her face.

"I thought you said-"

"No, I said it was a good idea."

Erza laughed. "So you did trick us." Natsu and Lucy stopped in the middle of their conversation.

"Well, yes….." Lucy blushed and crossed her arms.

Levy pouted. "That wasn't real?" The overly disappointed Levy demanded an explanation, which Lucy and Natsu delivered. The girls became very frustrated.

"Whatever, I'm going home. I'm tired of stuff like this always happening." Lucy turned to leave.

"Wait, Luce, I can walk you home?" Natsu called after her, running to catch up.

The matchmakers shared a secret smile. Even though Erza's plan hadn't worked the way they thought it would, it still ended up bringing the couple closer. At least, Natsu was chasing after her. Privately, Erza was happier with this outcome. Some very awkward sounds had come out of that closet, even it they were fake. Oh, well. This was enough for her.

For now.

...

"Luce, are you mad at me?" Natsu asked after they were away from the guild and in a small alley way. This was where the window to Lucy's house was, the same window Natsu always entered through.

Lucy turned and looked at her pink haired friend. "No, I'm just a little confused."

Natsu walked up to her with a devilish grin. "Well then, let me help you get over your confusion." Lucy looked over his shoulder, down at the black street. She wanted to be left alone at this point. She was tired of her friends being so pushy and she didn't want Natsu to think badly of her.

"I don't know…." She trailed off. With two hot fingers Natsu pushed her chin up, making her look up at him. Her face was sad, and her eyes were full of disappointment, with a tinge of surprise creeping in as he moved closer to her. "Natsu…" He leaned in and pressed his hot lips softly against hers.

Lucy, initially stiff with shock, quickly relaxed into her first kiss. For one perfect moment, nothing else mattered. A dragon could have gone on a rampage and wiped out the planet. They wouldn't have cared one bit. Being wrapped up in each other was the only thing that mattered. She slid her hands up his muscular chest, and buried her fingers in his soft pink hair.

Just when things were getting heated, they heard footsteps echoing down the street, and they jumped apart, faces burning. Natsu locked Lucy with his hot gaze as they waited for the intruder to walk by. As the person was gone, Lucy ran back to Natsu and kissed him again. The impact of her enthusiasm nearly toppled him off his feet, and she gave a breathless giggle as he pulled away to find his footing. Little did they know that Lissana was watching them from the other end of the street with a magical camera grasped firmly in her hand.

* * *

**A lot went on in this chapter, they cuddled and they kissed. Hopefully you guys laughed too, I know I did was while I was writing this. My family thinks I'm weird.**

**Ok one thing I have to explain that went on in this chapter. I made Lissana a NaLu supporter because I'm pretty sure she would want them together, even if she didn't she wouldn't make a big fuss about it. Yea they were childhood friends, but things change. I love NaLi don't get me wrong, but in my opinion NaLu is so much better.**

**The next chapter is going to be called No Regrets.**

**~Sapphire**


	3. No Regrets

**Normal pov**

Mirajane sighed and sipped a relaxing cup of tea. After Natsu and Lucy left, the guild had gone dull. A few members, like Cana, came by wondering if all the excitement was over, and of course it was, so she let them in. But since it was already starting to get late, she didn't see the point. Levy had gone home angry; she was still pissed about Natsu and Lucy's trick, and well, hopefully she would get over it soon.

"When are you going to close up, Mira?" Erza was sitting on the couch, reading a history of ancient magical swords. Personally, Mira wondered how she could make it through one of the dusty old books without crying from boredom. Erza had hundreds.

"An hour earlier than usual. I'm just so done with this day." She sagged against the counter.

"Ugh, me and you both." Erza groaned and leaned back against the couch.

"MIRA, ERZA GUESS WHAT!?" Lisanna shouted, running into the guild at breakneck speed, waving her arms around. The girls turned to Lisanna, who was way too happy. The few other people in the guild hall grumbled, a bit put out with all the excitement in the guildhall today. They didn't want Mira, or worse, Erza, to shoo them away again.

Lisanna lowered her arms. _Why was everyone so grumpy?_ She shrugged it off. "You are going to love this." She grinned.

"Sorry Lisanna. Nothing could excite me right now." Mirajane sighed. _Oh boy, was she wrong or what?_ Lisanna giggled gleefully to herself. _After the girls saw the picture, there was going to be so much drama._

"Yes, Mira-," Erza broke off as soon a she took a glance at the very intense picture that Lisanna was holding up.

The room gasped. Mira and Erza jumped up in surprise. "What the- did you follow Natsu and Lucy home?" Mirajane asked her younger sister incredulously.

"I regret nothing." Lisanna turned her head and stuck her nose in the air.

"No no, you don't have to regret anything, you did wonderful, but how did you get this picture?" Erza took the picture for a minute to study it closer.

Lisanna sat down on a bar stool. "Well, I was going to apologize for locking them in the closet, buuuuutttttt I caught them kissing instead, and I didn't want to bug them, so I just snapped a picture and left." A few people laughed and they all passed around the picture.

"This is so freakin' hilarious. I wonder what Master will say." Cana slurred as the picture traveled around to her.

"He will probably be very pleased." Erza said with a knowing smile.

Once the rest of the people at the guild saw the picture, master walked in without anyone noticing. "What would I be happy about?"

"Master you're here! Look at this." Lissana said handing him the picture. He silently took the picture, not sure of what to expect. Then he stared.

And stared.

"I'm framing this," Makarov stated after a while. He started to walk towards his office.

Mirajane laughed. "Wow, master."

"Who wants to help put up protection charms?" Master asked as he got a frame for the picture.

"I DO!" Everyone jumped up to join him.

**...The Next Afternoon...**

**Natsu's Pov**

"Aye, sir! I'm back!" Happy flew by me as I walked to the guild. He was carrying a huge fish, which was probably for Carla .

I turned and looked at the blue cat. "So you are. How did the trip go?"

"It was great to see the Exceeds again!" He shot me a glance back at me. "And how did everything go at the guild?"

I raised my eyebrows. Did my little blue friend know about Erza's plan? "Why, did you want something to happen at the guild?"

Happy looked down. "Ahhh nooo."

_So he did know. From what I could tell, everyone knew about the plan except me and Lucy. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known something like that would happen, yet I played right into their little scheme. Boy, was I going to get it today. __My mind turned to a more pleasant train of thought as I thought of my blonde companion. We kissed last night, and damn, was she a good kisser. What the hell have I been missing? I chuckled to myself. I wonder what else Lucy's good at?_

"Natsu, your face is almost as creepy as Lucy's is sometimes." Happy chided.

"What?" I asked, distracted.

As soon as I walked into the guild, everyone busted out laughing. Well, at least now I knew that word got out about the closet incident. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you guys have something better to do?"

"Smoochy Smoochy, somebody has a huge crush." Gray jeered.

"Why-?" I gave Gray a confused look. He turned and pointed at something on the wall. I squinted and moved a little closer. "WWWHHHHHAAAATTTT!" There, hanging smack dab in the middle of the wall a blown up, very intense, picture of me and Lucy kissing sideways. Let's just say that nobody should ever see that picture. I turned and glared at my laughing nakama. "WHO TOOK THAT PICTURE?!"

Lissana's hand popped up. "I did!" Everyone laughed harder, gripping their sides.

"LISSANA!" I stared at her in disbelief. She was one of the last people I would have suspected. I stomped over to the picture, and released all of my Dragon Slayer fury on it. When I stopped, the wall was burning and Mira was calling for Juvia in a panic. But the picture remained untouched.

Erza laughed. "We all put protection charms on it Natsu, so good luck burning it." She crossed her arms and grinned.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" _Oh, no. I'm a dead man now. Lucy is going to kill __somebody._ "What's going OOONNNN? WHAT THE FUCK. NATSU, WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE, BURN IT." Lucy stomped over to me as soon as she saw the picture.

"I already tried." I said glumly.

Lucy looked over at the charred wall, and then back to me. "You guys are so stupid! Can't you just leave us alone!? AND WHO TOOK THE GODDAMN PICTURE!"

"Sorry Lucy! I just couldn't pass up a chance like that." Lissana couldn't control her laughter as she attempted to placate the blonde. Lucy sighed and glared at her. I stifled a laugh. T_he Celestial Mage was pissed, and it looked like she was out for blood, and the guild had no idea what they were getting into. The poor bastards._

"Come on, Lucy. It's not that bad." Erza rolled her eyes at Lucy's enraged face.

"Yes. It. Is. First, you shove Natsu and me into a COLD STORAGE CLOSET. Then somebody," Lucy flashed a murderous glare at Lissana, "-came and took a picture of us kissing. It IS that bad. It's a complete invasion of our privacy." With every word, Lucy became even more angry. She spun towards Erza, her face mottled red with rage. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A-."

My eyes went wide, and I jumped in to save Luce from herself. And Titania. "No, no, no Luce. Let's go somewhere, and - talk." I grabbed her hand.

"Are you holding her hand?" Gray was beside himself.

"YES, I'M HOLDING HER HAND. KNOW LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE." I shouted as I pulled Lucy out of the guild and slammed the doors. The door creaked open behind me, I could smell somebody start to come through. I shot a flaming glare over my shoulder. "I WILL END YOU."

They went back inside.

**…**

"Lucy, since when do you challenge people to duels?" I led her to a hill-top a quarter of a mile away from Fairy Tail. "I thought that was my thing." I looked over to her.

She blushed at her feet. "I just got mad." She looked up and saw me arch an eyebrow. "I'm tired of them playing match maker." She huffed in annoyance.

I laughed. "Did my reckless attitude rub off on you?" She playfully shoved me to the side.

"No." She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. I chuckled and smiled at her. She looked around at the grassy knoll and the single tree on the hill. "Do you wanna sit?"

"Sure." I looked down at the grass. I leaned against the tree and slid down against the bark. "So Luce. I guess we might as well just take a hint from them."

Lucy looked surprised. "What?"

I blinked. _Oh, no. Had I misread everything?_ "I just thought-"

"No, I understand. I'm just surprised that you would say that." Lucy cut me off, shaking her head.

A stray breeze floated by, and I turned, sniffing the air. "Really!"

"What?"

"Erza, Lissana, and Levy followed us." I said, exasperated.

Lucy sighed, and looked around till she saw her friends peering over a bush.

"We see you." She called out to them. Erza pushed the other two down. Lucy started to stand.

I reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. "Luce, if they want to spy on us, just let them. I'm tired of getting burned trying to prove them wrong. "

She slid down next to me. "Me too." She sighed and leaned into my shoulder.

"So Luce about yesterday… " I trailed off, not knowing exactly what I wanted to say next.

"What part of yesterday?" Lucy blushed again, her cheeks and the tips of her ears turning a pretty pink.

I grinned. "Everything, from us pretending to have sex in the closet, to making out in the alley way by your house." I looked at her and saw her blush grow until it reached her neck. I guess I was being pretty forward, but I wanted her answer sooner rather than later. "Please, just be blunt. I'm sick and tired of beating around the bush."

"Um, I kind of liked it."

"Psh, of course you would." I teased her. "I AM the great Salamander, after all!"

She punched me in the arm and cleared her throat. "You liked it as much as I did."

I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her towards me, looking down into her pretty brown eyes. "Of course I did. Who in the right mind wouldn't like kissing you?." I leaned in and kissed her, but I guess this time she was ready, because she kissed me back immediately. It was my turn to be surprised. She giggled at my shock and twined her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

"Dude, get a room!" Gray yelled from down the hill.

Lucy and I pulled away from each other. "Shut up Ice Boy!" Looking around, I saw that Erza and the other girls in plain sight behind the bush. All of them were smiling and well… celebrating. I guess there was no hiding it now, not that I wanted to. Luce and I were together, and everybody knew. I jumped up and brushed the grass off my pants.

"Maybe we should get a room." I looked down at her. She grinned while I helped her up from the ground. Then we ran hand in hand to my house.

**So I got a beta reader and its been great!**

**I don't know about you guys, but I thought this chapter was kind of just a filler. At least it was a good filler, if it wasn't I express my utmost apologizes. You will not be disappointed once more. (At least I hope not.) Ok, so things happened, now it's obvious to Natsu and Lucy that they really like each other. I wonder…. What's going to happen.**

**The next chapter is going to be called Poor Elfman. ( Intriguing title if I do say so myself.)**

**~Sapphire**


	4. Poor Elfman

**Warning: This chapter is rated M**

"So, Lu-chan. Did anything...fun...happen when you were at Natsu's house the other day?" Levy cast her friend a sidelong glance after Lucy walked into the guild with Natsu by her side. Everyone within hearing distance tuned in and waited for the reply.

"Yeah, but nothing that would interest you," Natsu answered for Lucy. The girls looked away in disappointment. Lucy guessed they were all hoping for a juicy story, but all they had done was reminisce about old times and laugh. Lucy glanced over at the framed picture high up on the wall. She giggled, _remembering her reaction when she had walked into the guild that day. Now, it just seemed like a faded memory._

Natsu led Lucy over to the bar to order some breakfast. Mirajane understood their silent request and went back into the kitchen to fix them some eggs and bacon. On the walk across the guild hall, guild members were shooting them strange glances and exchanging hushed whispers.

"Don't you guys have work to do?" Natsu shouted irately at their nosy friends. Some blushed and turned away, but they kept stealing glances at the couple.

Mira smiled and placed two plates in front of them. "They're just surprised. Give them time to get used to the idea of our little Natsu having a girlfriend," Mira sighed and covered her face. "God only knows that if it didn't happen eventually, they all would have started to think you were gay, considering how long everyone's been trying to get you two together." She turned and went to work on the dishes in the sink.

Several people at the bar snickered, only to receive a death glare from Natsu. Lucy looked down at her eggs and tried not to laugh. _Natsu, gay?_ Even she wouldn't say that. _He was just...extremely oblivious. After taking a few bites of her food and fake coughing, she glanced at her boyfriend._ _His arms were folded and his face was set in a pout. Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes. It was obvious to her that he wasn't gay, so why was he so upset?_

Looking around, Lucy noticed that people were still staring at them and pointing to the picture on the wall. She tried to ignore them, but to her dismay, the whispers and looks continued. Lucy glanced over at Natsu.

"If they won't stop staring, then maybe we should give them something to look at," she muttered under her breath. Natsu's face lit in a mischievous grin. A second before Lucy realized what she had said, Natsu had pulled her into his lap, grabbed her face, and kissed her fiercely.

Lucy heard a collective gasp around them and she felt more stares as she wrapped her arms around his neck. What the hell Natsu? you are way too into this, she thought.

After several of minutes of intense lip lock, Natsu finally pulled away. "Now will you guys please stop staring?" Natsu directed his question across the guild hall. Nobody looked away, and Natsu sighed. "Should we start taking off clothes, Luce?"

Lucy turned red. Was he serious? His words did the trick, though. Everyone turned away scarlet.

…

"Natsu, why didn't you smell Lisanna when she took the picture of us kissing?"

"Well, I was kinda preoccupied." Natsu said, placing a box up on a shelf in the Fairy Tail attic. He shot her a glance. "Don't you think?" Lucy smiled. She guessed that made sense.

That night, Natsu and Lucy had decided to stay at the guild late to look for a potion for Freed. He needed it for one of the jobs he was taking and he had asked them to look for it because he was too busy to go through the attic. Lucy pulled down another box and sifted through it_. Hopefully it's in here_, Lucy thought_. I'm so sick of looking through random boxes._

"Luce, the potion is s'posed to be red, right?" Natsu held up a huge bottle of a reddish potion. She walked over to him and grabbed the bottle.

_Anti- Love potion: good for turning off any unwanted girls._

_Warning: Do not spray in eyes, mouth, nose, or in any place that may burn or sting. Do not use on males. If spilled, burn all objects within a 10 foot radius immediately._

"Yep, this is the one." She handed the potion back to Natsu. "Hmm. I wonder if Freed has any girl problems."

"I thought the potion was for a job?" Natsu asked with a weird expression as he read the bottle.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "He might have just said that."

"I don't know Luce. He doesn't seem like that type of guy."

Lucy stood up and tried grab the potion from Natsu's hands. He smiled mischievously and held it out of her reach. "Natsu," she chided. "If that potion spills, the results could be dangerous." Lucy jumped up and tried to reach the bottle, but Natsu held it behind his back.

"Don't worry Luce. I can burn anything within a ten feet radius." Natsu smiled cockily.

Lucy pouted and attempted to grab it again by jumping. Failing, she tried again and again, but the asshole would not budge. And if that wasn't infuriating enough, he was laughing the entire time.

"Natsu!" She shouted, getting up from the ground after her sixth attempt. "I'm going to get that potion if it's the last thing I do."

"Somehow, I doubt that's going be the last thing you do." Natsu turned the bottle in his hands. Lucy glared up at him. _He was so dead when she was done with him_. He grinned, accepting her silent challenge. He spread his arms wide, as if to say 'come at me, if you dare'.

Lucy moved forward and tried to disarm with her hands. Natsu was prepared, and grabbed her hand with his free arm and turned her so she was facing him. But then he realized he had just made them extremely close. Close enough to feel her breath on his neck. Shifting forward slightly, he slid his hand into her blonde hair. Lucy saw her window of opportunity. She leaned forward, as if to kiss him, then just before their lips touched she slid her fingers around the bottle and jerked away.

"Ha! I won!" Lucy carelessly swung the bottle in front of his face.

"Using a distraction," Natsu huffed. "So not fair."

Lucy walked over to her purse and slid the bottle inside. "Well, you're the one who got caught off guard." Natsu folded his arms in disgust and turned away. "Natsu, come on. It was fair and square." Lucy looked away for a moment to secure the flap of her bag, only to look back at the saddest baby dragon eyes she had ever seen. She knew then that whenever he used those eyes on her she would be putty in his hands. Who would have thought Natsu Dragneel could make that face? He always seemed so...intense and serious. He must have looked so cute when he was five. Lucy melted and slowly dropped her purse.

Outside, thunder cracked and rain started to drizzle down the sides of Fairy Tail. Natsu's adorable face disappeared and reformed into his devilish grin as he slowly walked up to Lucy. "Now can we kiss?"

Lucy held her breath. His voice sounded so sexy all of a sudden, she thought as he approached her. His finger quickly brushed away a couple of her blonde strands before he tilted her head and kissed her. This kiss was different from the rest, more heated and intimate. Natsu pressed further into her mouth by running his tongue against her lips. Gaining entrance, their tongues battled and twisted with each other.

The temperature in the room shot up as Natsu picked Lucy up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders. Natsu held her as he stumbled over to the wall and pressed her firmly against it. Lucy's hands clutched Natsu's soft hair as she quietly moaned into his mouth. Natsu's lips slowly curved into a grin when he realized that he was starting to turn her on. Switching paces he decided to kiss her slowly, with more passion rather than intensity.

Lucy loved every second. She never wanted him to stop. Pulling, back she parted from the long kiss and gasped for breath, resting her head against Natsu's forehead. "Natsu…I…I think love you."

Natsu smiled at her words. "That's funny Luce. I was about to say the same thing."

Lucy giggled. "You were going to say that you love yourself."

"Shhhhh. You're ruining the moment." Natsu chuckled slightly.

The rain continued to run down the side of the building as they held each other for another long moment. Lucy took her hand off Natsu's neck only to feel for the light switch. Switching it off, she turned back to Natsu, who had his mischievous smile on again.

"Are you sure you want to go that far, sweetheart?" He nipped playfully at her lips.

Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes and saw something she didn't recognize. Something warm and caring, yet sort of dangerous. She smiled warmly. "Of course."

With that, Natsu spun her around and gently lowered her to the floor. Moving on top of her, he lowered himself down until his hot lips were very close to Lucy's ear. "You will remember tonight, and you will be mine always."

"That's what I intended," Lucy whispered back.

"No it wasn't, it was my plan," he huffed. Lucy rolled her eyes. Are we really getting into a fight right now? What the hell is wrong with us?

Natsu gazed down at his girlfriend and mate to-be. _She was so beautiful it took his breath away. Her soft hair framed her face and her brown eyes shone into his. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He had always known that they were meant for each other, and ever since he first met her he had been drawn to her in so many different ways. To protect her, to sleep with her, and to tease her. The time was right to fulfill their destiny as soul mates._

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

The golden-haired girl smiled inwardly and fervently kissed him back_. A week ago they were just best friends and co-workers, and now they were about to have sex. Normally, she would have thought that this was too soon, to early in their relationship to be doing something like this, but in this moment it felt so right. Looking back at all they had been through, the good and the bad, she felt that they could not have been closer, but the impossible became a reality when they first kissed in that alley way._

Natsu shifted from over Lucy so his full weight wasn't resting on her, then proceeded to trail kisses down her jaw and neck. He started to stroke her side gently, tracing his warm fingers across her ribs. He heard another soft moan when his kisses began to circulate her cleavage. Pulling his hand down, he stopped just before he got to her belt and he started to pull up her tank top. Before removing it he glanced at her for permission. Getting a nod from the Celestial mage, he took it off and threw it above his head.

Looking back down at her he noticed that she was wearing a bra that was a dark shade of red with black trim. "You should wear red more often," he hummed in approval.

"I guess I'll keep that-" Lucy started but finished in a moan when she felt him blaze a trail of heat in the valley between her breasts.

Grinning evilly at her reaction, Natsu decided to just touch her there. Let's see her reaction to that, he thought. He leaned up a bit and rubbed his finger over her nipple. Lucy moaned and blushed red at the action. Smiling, Natsu continued and started to pick her up slightly to get her bra off, but the thing wouldn't budge. Lucy took notice of his dilemma and sat up, taking off the piece of fabric for him. Setting the bra down, Lucy cautiously looked back to Natsu and put her arms at her sides.

It's not that Natsu hadn't seen Lucy topless before, but it was different this time. Natsu went from looking at her breasts to her face. She was red all over. Someone could have poured a bucket of lava on her and it still would not have compared.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Luce," Natsu laughed. Lucy turned even more red, crossing her arms across her chest and looking away.

Natsu shook his head. "Lucy, you're perfect." Rubbing her arm teasingly, he grabbed both her wrists. "I love you so much sweetheart." Natsu held her eyes as he placed her arms back at her sides. "Do you trust me?" He asked, still looking at her face.

"Y-es." Lucy answered, her voice cracking with emotion. Natsu smiled slightly and looked at her. Taking one of the soft round mounds in his hands, he grabbed the other and pressed his face against her skin, drinking in her scent.

"Luce, you smell so good…like cinnamon." He had just barely noticed that scent on her last week. Seems weird, but I like it.

"I overheard - you saying - that you - liked cinnamon." Lucy moaned and gasped as he skimmed his nose across her collarbone.

Natsu grinned and brought his face to hers. "Don't ever change it Luce."

Grabbing her gently, he set her back down of the floor. Skimming over her stomach, his hands flew to her belt buckle. He quickly unbuckled it and put her celestial keys to the side.

Lucy turned and followed along, but something tugged on her memory. Once, when she was walking through the guild hall on a quiet day several weeks ago, she had heard Erza and Mira talking about something interesting behind a closed door. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she couldn't resist pressing her ear to the hardwood door.

_"I thought you said Dragon Slayers do sex differently," Erza's stern voice rang out._

_"Only the ones that were raised by a dragon." Mira replied softly. Lucy pushed up against the door to hear more clearly._

_"But how do you know that?"_

_"Because Lisanna told me that Laxus does everything normally."_

_"Lisanna had sex with him?" Erza's voice was astonished._

_"Yea, but please don't tell anyone, it's a secret. They don't want anyone to know yet, since Lisanna being so much younger might cause issues in the guild."_

Lucy had stepped back from the door. _Lisanna and Laxus. That certainly wasn't a pairing she had considered before. Come to think of it though, they were kind of cute together_. Smiling, she went back to the door only to find that they stopped talking about the secret relationship.

Now, looking at Natsu she wondered if it was true, that Dragon Slayers have sex differently. If so what did they do? It couldn't be that drastic, could it?

"Natsu, do Dragon Slayers have sex differently?" Lucy asked Natsu abruptly.

The pink haired man stopped what he was doing for a second and looked away, like he was thinking of what to say next. "Lucy, I guess I should have told you sooner, but yeah, in a way we do." Natsu sat up, and Lucy soon followed.

"Well, what's different?" She couldn't hold back her curiosity for more than a moment.

Natsu smiled and looked back at her. "Dragon Slayers have a way of know who their mate is. We are immediately attracted to him or her and we always want to be around them. During the first coupling the Dragon Slayer marks their mate as theirs, so other dragon slayers won't mess with them. Also, the mark means the Slayer and the mate are bonded for life."

Lucy sat back and listened to Natsu talk. In the background she could the rain start to die away. The sound was rather peaceful. "Wait, so you knew that I was your match?" Lucy asked as soon as he finished.

"Yes, but I needed to wait for the right time to tell you. In the mean time I was your best friend and partner. I got to know you, and you got to know me."

_Thinking about Natsu's explanation, Lucy realized that he always have been very protective of her. When she was sad he was depressed, and he was always ecstatic when she was happy. When his annoying habits and his cocky attitude became something she depended on, she would never know. But what she did know was that he was the man she loved_.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. _She was starting to get cold and was debating on whether or not to put her tank top back on. Before she could make up her mind, or even locate her shirt, she looked at Natsu, who was giving her his devilish smile again. Well…she wasn't going to put her shirt back on now. Natsu would probably just rip it off again._

"Doesn't this remind you of the closet incident? You're cold, and I'm bound to warm you up again," Natsu said with his sexy voice. Natsu scooped his mate back into his arms and bit her left ear softly. "I hope what I just told you didn't turn you away," he whispered seductively.

Lucy shivered again but this time it wasn't from the cold. _Oh boy_. "Of course not, why would it?" She sighed as his lips moved down her jaw.

"I didn't know if you wanted to be with just one guy for the rest of your life," he answered after he bit the corner of her lips.

"You're the one I love. I want to be with you forever." Lucy moaned as Natsu stroked her inner thigh.

Natsu smiled. "Good."

Lucy wiggled in Natsu's grasp, as he started to slip the mini skirt down her legs. She was done with all this teasing. Why was he stalling? All she could really do was lay down and moan while pleasure coursed through her.

Once Lucy's skirt was off, Natsus fingers skimmed her beautiful body_. Damn, she really has no idea what she does to me, does she? Natsu marveled as he gripped her breast. But then, again by the way she's acting it's probably the same for her. He loved the fact that it was so easy to get her going. He had always thought it would be harder._ Sliding his hands from her breasts to her black thong, he hooked the side string with his index finger and pulled it off in one swift motion.

All my clothes were off and he hasn't even started on his, Lucy thought_. Time to fix that little problem_. She slid her hands over his chest and eagerly pulled off his vest. His pants soon followed, his notably large length straining against his orange boxers.

…

Elfman strode through to two doors of the Fairy Tail guild. Putting the key back in his pocket, he shut the door securely behind him and continued to walk to the bar with manly steps. He was there to find a book Mirajane had so kindly left for him at the guild. Walking by the counter, he spotted the book. However, just as he was picking it put he heard sounds coming from up stairs.

He stopped for a moment to listen better, and sure enough, there was another odd sound. Sighing, he set the book back down on the counter and made his way up stairs. _If someone was in Fairy Tail to steal stuff, they are going to get a beating_, Elfman thought darkly as he cracked his knuckles. Getting to the attic door, he kicked it open.

"THE MIGHTY ELFMAN WILL DISTROY ANY…AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Elfman yelled. What he saw in the dim in the room was two of his guild mates. Lucy was completely naked. And it looked like she was about to take off Natsu's boxers. "KEEP THEM ON! KEEP THEM ON! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Well, what does it look like we were doing?" Natsu asked dryly after several seconds.

"Get dressed!" Elfman shouted, turning around.

Natsu sighed and looked over at Lucy. _Throughout the entire night she hadn't been redder._ Natsu guessed he looked the same. Getting up, he quickly found his pants and vest and pulled them on. Looking back at Lucy, he saw that she was having difficulties finding her tank top. They looked all over, but couldn't find it.

"Are you guys dressed?" Elfman asked cautiously after several minutes.

Lucy shrugged. "I can't find my shirt."

A couple of more minutes Natsu located the missing article of clothing up in the rafters of the ceiling. There was no way they were going to get that down, Lucy thought. Natsu shrugged off his vest and wrapped it around her shoulders. It didn't cover much, but at least it was better than walking around in just a bra.

"Ok, you can look." Natsu called.

Elfman turned around and looked at the couple. His eyes drifted toward the ceiling and found Lucy's shirt. "How did that…Never mind. I don't want to know."

After saying awkward good byes and Natsu grabbing Lucy's purse and the potion, Lucy found herself walking hand in hand with Natsu to her house. "Ahhhh, are we going to…" Lucy trailed off.

"No, I'm sorry, but that ruined my night." Natsu shook his head.

Lucy laughed. "I know. I couldn't be more turned off right know. That was just….. horrible."

Natsu laughed along with her. "Poor Elfman."

**OMG, you guys this chapter was awesome! I'm really proud of myself. Even though I couldn't have done it without my editor. :D Blame school for the late delay guys. It's an evil place. Thanks for 67 favs and 100 followers that was awesome! And better then I hoped for! :D **

**~Sapphire **


	5. The Pink Streak

The rain stared to come down again as Lucy curled up to Natsu on her bed. Since Natsu didn't want to just go home again he and Lucy decided to just spend the night together. _At first it was awkward and a little weird for them to be sharing a bed and getting dressed in front of each other, but that all went away when they started to make everything more casual, and less complicated._ Lucy moved her fingers absent mindlessly up Natsu well-muscled chest and sighed. Why did Elfman have to go to the freakin' guild that night? It just wasn't fair, I mean of all times. Moving her head forward just a bit Lucy rested it on Natsu's chest.

"What are you thinking about Lucy?" Natsu said after a minute. Moving his hand to her head gently curved his hand through her hair.

"I don't know a lot of stuff."Lucy say's as she shifted so that she was facing him while still lying on his chest.

"Am I one of those things?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, _of course he was_. " Naturally." Through the dim light Lucy could see a smile form on his face. She smiled a little then stopped. "Why did Elfman have to interrupt us? I mean come on. Of all moments and all of our misfortunes, he will probably tell the whole guild."

"It will be fun hearing what they say about it. "Natsu say's looking up at her.

"No it wouldn't, it's our business not the people in the guild."

"I know how you feel, but all of us are too close for any secrets. I already know who likes who and who slept with whom, because I'm a dragon slayer. Other people know because there good at reading friends. Take Erza for example, she knew something was up between us. So took things into her own hands, and helped us get closer together. In a way just being in a guild makes it everyone's business. We need to be able to know each other to able to fight on the same side as each other."

Lucy sat up turned back so her head wasn't facing him. "I guess I see your point." She said yawning and snuggling more into Natsu's chest.

"Yeah, you're right you should get some sleep tonight. What am I thinking?" Natsu said as he started to relax more.

_Being next each other before Lucy fell asleep was the most wonderful feeling Lucy had ever felt. She wanted to sleep next to the pink haired freak of nature for the rest of her life. The warmth of him was comforting and when he put his hand on her head it was reassuring that everything was going to work out. _

Closing his eyes Natsu felt at peace knowing that he has his Luce. _No more just being friends they were finally together after such a long wait. They could finally be lovers._

…

The morning sun shined into the window of the room, and a little breeze escaped the window. Tickling Lucy's noes in the process. Rubbing her eyes, sitting up and stretching she looked over at Natsu out of the corner of her eye, he was still asleep._ He is so cute when he is asleep, like he has no care in the world. Bending over, Lucy grabbed on to his arm._ Smiling slightly, she giggled remembering all that has happened in the past_. In two short days so much has happened. Almost having sex is a big thing_, She gasped as she thought of how that I might happen soon. She let go of Natsu's arm and looked at the sheet. _She wasn't sure if she was ready_, _her stomach started turning as she thought of all the possibilities that could happen._ Blushing red she ran to the bathroom_. Dear God this is not good. What if I don't know what to do, or if I do something awkward. Lucy looked in the mirror; ugh I look horrible when I wake up! _Lucy put her head in her hands, trying to calm down.

_Usually she would not care what she looked like in front Natsu, but it seemed like everything changed when they started dating. Moving her head up and looking back in the mirror. Natsu shouldn't care what I look like, if he truly loved me._ Moving her hand to her brush she quickly brushed her hair and her teeth. Unlocking the bathroom door she wiped all of her worries out of her mind, _this was Natsu she was talking about. He was the least judgmental person she had ever met._

Natsu sat up and looked around. _Where was Lucy_? He heard the door to the bathroom click and Lucy steeped out. She blushed red when she saw him. He raised an eye brow. _Was Lucy nervous_?

"Good morning Natsu." Lucy said siting by him on the bed. _She is nervous_, Natsu though as he watched closely. Smiling Natsu, put his arm around her shoulders.

"There's no reason to be nervous Lucy."

"What? I'm not nervous! No." Lucy said blushing more.

Natsu laughed and squeezed her. "You're so cute, when you blush."

"I am not blushing."

"Your so in denial." Natsu took his arm off from around her shoulders and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Then what's this."

Lucy brushed his hand away, and covered her face. "You are so infuriating!" She groaned.

"Do you mean that in a bad way or a good way?" Natsu said slyly.

"What do you me- oh." Lucy say's

Natsu chuckled and got up, walking over to the bathroom he called out. "Do you have an extra tooth brush?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. _Natsu is pervert; at least he was showing his true colors now_. "Bottom left shelf."

"Thanks Luce!" He called out happily.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No problem."

After Natsu brushed his teeth, he went back to sit by Lucy. "Sooooooo, how did you sleep? Lucy looked down at her hands. _Oh my god this is so awkward. I swear everything changed when they go together. It's not like it was a bad thing but we still need to get over this hump_. Leaning over Lucy put her head one his shoulder_. It was time to put on her big girl panties and face him like a man._ "I slept like a baby!"

Natsu noticed her change of attitude and decided to roll with it. Putting his arm around her again he pulled her head down so she was lying down on the bed. Slowly getting on top of her, he stroked her blushing cheek. "I have something important I have to say." He said as his lips were really close to hers.

"Yes?" Lucy said trying to sound like she wasn't screaming on the inside. _It was happening! Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid!_

"Is it a good thing I brushed my teeth?" He said just be for he kissed her.

Giggling she kissed him back. _That's just the type of thing he would say! Lucy loosed up and forgot about everything. About being nervous, about being ugly in the morning, and just decided to live in the moment. Reviewing last night's memories, everything happened similar. Well except there was a lot less blushing and more I want to touch you type of thing, Natsu was as sweet as ever and she truly felt that she loved him with all her heart._

Natsu smiled down at Lucy and adjusted himself. "So are you still nervous?"

"Not one bit." Lucy smiled back.

…

Natsu pulled Lucy closer she was mine know. _Nobody could tell him otherwise. He looked down at her sleep and mused about how beautiful she was. Damn I was right about her being good at other stuff. But after she was super tired and crashed. You would think it would be me that would do that. He laughed took a strand of her hair. Moving his hands down to the back of her neck he stroked the sensitive skin that marked her as his mate. I wonder how she's going to react when she sees this. Knowing her she will freak out. _Lucy stirred and looked up at Natsu_._ Sitting up she pulled the sheet up with her. "I'm sorry Lucy, did I wake you?"

"No, how long was I asleep?" Lucy asked rubbing her eye.

"Just a few minutes."

Smiling, Lucy spread her arms out and hugged Natsu. "I love you so much."

Natsu hugged her back and chuckled. "Were did that come from?"

"I was nervous and I thought I was being awkward." But that was wonderful. I never thought this was going to happen." The blonde girl looked down and Natsu pulled her chin up.

"Why would you be nervous of me, Lucy?" Natsu asks.

Lucy looked into his onyx eyes, "I don't know Natsu."

Sighing he looked down her hand. Grabbing her hand in his, he looked back up. "Don't ever be afraid come to me, Lucy. I love you. Always have."

"That's good to know." She said getting up from the bed_. Before she could even tell that her leg was caught in the sheet she clumsily fell on her face, adding to her already long list of injuries that she got from Natsu that day._

Natsu laughed and covered his mouth. "Are you ok Lucy?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower," she said grimacing in pain as she got up from off the floor. "I suggest you do the same before we go to the guild."

"Why can't I just join you? Won't it be easier anyway?"

Lucy gasped as she walked on her left again. _God, what the hell did he do to me_? "Come on then," Lucy said turning back to Natsu, giving him a full view of her body by accident.

Opps…

She turned back around and head into the bathroom, but came back right out when she looked at herself in the mirror. "Natsu!? What the hell is in my hair?"

"It's a streak. A mark of being a Dragon's Slayers lover." Natsu said walking over to her. "Also this is one too." He moved hair out of the way and led her into the bathroom, showing her the symbol on her neck.

After a minute Lucy touched the mark, she didn't feel any pain in the area. "You bit me?"

"Yeah... that's how Dragon Slayers do it. As soon as they bite their lover, he or she will get a streak of the same color of hair as the Dragon Slayer's.

"I see. But why must it be so obvious? And is there anything else you want to tell me before I find out myself."

Natsu smiled. At least she wasn't totally freaking out like he expected. "You might be immune to my magic but I'm not sure."

Lucy groaned. "Well it's a good thing I love you."

**Please don't hate me. I didn't explain every detail because I want to explain to people that sex isn't just everything in a relationship. I wanted show that Natsu and Lucy love each other. I don't usually write cheesy shit, but when I do I have a good reason. Don't worry I will right some smexy stuff soon...**

**I want to thank my awesome friend Erza (Thats her pen name on the page) for editing this one for me! *Hugs***

**~Sapphire**


End file.
